


Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [66]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It was hard to resist. You looked too cute not to mess up with you a little.”Arioka took a step back and stared at him, almost as if he was analysing him.“Someone woke up in a good mood.” he observed, then he smiled. “I think the last time you called me cute you must’ve been like sixteen.”





	Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty

**Title: **Kindan no kajitsu wa hamaru hodo tasty (The forbidden fruit is so tasty)

**Characters: **Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke

**Pairing: **Arioka/Yamada

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **2.783

**Prompt: [64\. Jumbled truths](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [7 – Dressed/naked (half dressed)](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Hey! Say! BEST’s Speed it Up.

That morning was absolutely wonderful.

Yamada could tell that from the simple fact that he had woken up in a really good mood, which was something completely unusual for him.

He rolled around a couple of times, letting out sound he wouldn’t have dared making, had any other human being actually been there.

Which made him think that knowing where Daiki was would’ve been a nice addition to the already pleasant feeling.

He willed himself to sit up, at the very least, keeping an ear out. He thought he heard noise from the kitchen, so if he was lucky his boyfriend was currently making breakfast.

Feeling a little more willing to get up, he looked around the room in search of his clothes; Daiki must’ve gotten up with a guilty conscience, since Yamada saw them neatly piled on an armchair, and he was sure they had been scattered all over the floor when they had finally fallen asleep the night before.

He got up, grabbing a shirt and putting it on, without buttoning it up all the way, and decided that it would’ve had to do; it felt comfortable, somehow.

Plus, he was sure Daiki was going to appreciate the treat.

He opened the door and tiptoed toward the kitchen, giving Daiki no hint he was coming. He saw him busy in front of the stove heating up the miso soup, shaking his head to the rhythm of whatever song he was currently listening to from his ear-buds.

Smirking, Yamada went behind him, pinching his hips as he got close enough.

In hindsight, he had risked both killing him and letting him drop the soup, which would’ve left him without a boyfriend and without breakfast; but he lived for that kind of danger.

“What the...!” Daiki cursed, turning around and looking sideways at him. “You gave me a heart attack.” he informed the younger, who in turned chuckled, shrugging.

“It was hard to resist. You looked too cute not to mess up with you a little.”

Arioka took a step back and stared at him, almost as if he was analysing him.

“Someone woke up in a good mood.” he observed, then he smiled. “I think the last time you called me cute you must’ve been like sixteen.”

Yamada rolled his eyes, leaning across him to look at the soup.

“If you don’t turn the stove off right now it’s going to become inedible, and I’m going to lose all of my good mood.” he informed him, the smile still on his face.

Daiki did as asked promptly, then he turned around to get another good look at him.

“Seriously, what is it? It can’t just be not having to work today, I swear that’s happened before. Even though, admittedly not often.” he said, stepping toward him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Yamada almost purred in his hold, which made him feel incredibly self-conscious – even though not enough to stop. He leant forward, then, kissing the elder’s lips to prevent making a fool of himself.

“I can’t honestly say.” he told him once he pulled away. “I just woke up like this. But, you know, I’ve had a really nice date with a really nice man last night, so it may very well still be the afterglow.”

“Oh.” Daiki said, feigning indifference. “So you got lucky. I’d like to hear all about that.” he pushed softly on his hips, making him back away until he hit the table; he hopped on it, spreading his legs a little to make room for the elder. “And your choice to wear only half of a proper attire is due to what? Hoping to get lucky again?” he asked, letting his hands run up Yamada’s naked legs.

Ryosuke chuckled, shaking his head.

“No such thing. I just didn’t feel like wearing _proper_ clothes, and I thought my boyfriend would’ve appreciated.” he said, tilting his head to the side and throwing him a mischievous glance.

“You know...” Daiki said, then paused to take a deep breath and back away a little, his eyes still all over his boyfriend. “Sometimes I miss the good old times when you still didn’t take such good care of yourself. It was much easier to get things done around the house.”

Yamada arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Oh. So you’re telling me you didn’t find me attractive back then?” he asked, almost indifferent, keeping in place on the table.

Daiki winced, knowing he had gotten the wrong message through.

“Didn’t say that.” he rushed to clarify. “I'm just pointing out that while I get older and uglier and saggy, you get more beautiful each passing day.” he shrugged, uncomfortable. “Was that a nice enough save?”

Yamada burst out laughing, nodding.

“Come back here.” he asked, softly. When Daiki complied, he brought his arms around his neck, keeping him close. “You’re not getting any of the above, Dai-chan, you know? I find you just as beautiful as the first day I met you. Admittedly, my attraction toward you has kept linear throughout the years, but that’s just because I'm not as shallow as you.” he joked, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Daiki seemed to decide it wasn’t a good idea to reply to that, and just let the younger kiss him, the feeling of his naked skin on him pleasant enough to distract him from everything else.

They went on for a while; Yamada was all for it, his legs by now wrapped tightly around the elder’s hips, his hands caressing Daiki’s back as if it soothed him.

“You know.” he said in a small voice when they parted. “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe subconsciously I didn’t wear too many clothes because I wanted them to go off anyway.” he admitted, his breathing troubled by now.

Daiki laughed, shaking his head.

“Like I said... it was easier back then.” he said. “I remember the nice times when we could go through breakfast without me jumping you.”

Yamada gave him a sly smile, shifting his weight forward so that he was now sitting on the edge of the table.

“But this is not you jumping me.” he pointed out, bringing his mouth to the elder’s neck and starting to nip at it. “This is me being my usually needy self. It has nothing to do with age or physical appearance. As times go by, you should expect me to become more and more self-conscious. It’s just your job to prove it to me just how attractive you still found me.”

Daiki grabbed his hips, very pleased by what Yamada was doing on his neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus.

“Egomaniac.” he told him, managing to pull Yamada’s mouth away from himself. “You don’t even need sexual gratification. I bet you’d be content with me just staying here and tell you how beautiful I find you.”

Far from being offended, Yamada nodded.

“But I work really hard to be beautiful enough that you will notice and, thus, tell me. All you do is appreciate my effort, really.” he said, reaching forward and, without many ceremonies, sticking a hand inside Daiki’s sweatpants. Which would’ve startled the elder, hadn’t he seen a mile away where this was going.

“You're not so flawless, you know?” he told him, to tell the truth distracted enough by the younger’s hand around his cock.

“By all means.” Yamada said, shaking his head, hooking his legs back around him to pull him closer again. “Feel free to tell me about all my flaws.” he told him distractedly, his free hand reaching Daiki’s and bringing it to his mouth, so that he could take his fingers between his lips, licking them thoroughly for a short while. Once he let them go he threw Daiki a knowing glance, and the elder didn’t really need for him to ask anything, at this point.

He brought a hand to the small of Yamada’s back, pushing him further toward the edge, and promptly his fingers moved toward his entrance, teasing around it.

“Well, for starters” he began, having a hard time focusing with the younger’s hand still around him, moving too slow to bring him any actual relief. “you're incredibly self-centred.” he told him, as the first digit slipped inside; he enjoyed particularly the way Yamada hissed, so he started moving it right away.

“We had already established that, Dai-chan.” Ryosuke pointed out, pushing toward his hand, his eyes closed and a blissed look on his face.

“You’re also incredibly lazy. And childish.” the elder went on, adding a second finger and starting to scissor them, stretching him as quickly and as thoroughly as he possibly could.

“Moving on. You like to take care of me anyway.”

Daiki rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips, his tongue playing with the younger’s for a while before pulling back.

“You’re also the worst tease on earth. You find it incredibly amusing to throw yourself at other men whenever you know I'm watching.”

He added a third finger at that, but despite the sudden intrusion Yamada still managed to laugh.

“That’s just because it gets you all worked up, and you give it to me _so good_ after.” he replied, letting go of his cock and leaning back with his hands flat on the table to get more leverage.

“Talk about being a tease.” Daiki murmured. “You’re a scaredy-cat, you’re a sore loser, you’re mean when you’re in a bad mood and...” he breathed in deeply, shaking his head. “And I think I can die if I'm not inside of you in the next minute.” the words came out, in the midst of all of those jumbled truths, and Daiki realized the last words were the only one he actually meant.

Yamada shivered a little, then he smiled.

“Finally something we can agree on.” he murmured.

Then, with all the slowness in the world, he pulled on the elder’s arm so that he removed his fingers from inside of him, then proceeded to lay down on the table, pulling his legs up to let his feet rest on the edge, spreading them as far as he could.

The view, he realized, must’ve been obscene in itself; but he couldn’t care less, not right now, not when he was so worked up for it.

Daiki took in the image in front of him, swallowing noisily and taking a step forward, taking his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock.

He teased Yamada’s entrance with the head for a few moments, feeling him twitch under him, and decided he couldn’t keep teasing even if wanted to; he started pushing inside, slowly, letting him feel the stretch as he inched in.

“_Kami_.” the younger hissed once he was fully sheathed inside. “No wondering why I was in such a good mood, this morning.” he propped up on his elbows, looking straight at him. “You know, maybe not all of you is getting worse with age.” he told him, smirking.

Daiki’s only answer was to pull out almost completely and then slam back in. Hard enough that he hoped it would’ve kept him quiet.

Well, he didn’t say anything, but that didn’t mean he didn’t scream anyway.

“You’re right.” Daiki told him after a few more thrusts, his breath laboured already. “I do enjoy praising you.” he brought an arm around his back, forcing him back to the initial position, the increased tightness making them both groan. “But you really make this too easy.”

Yamada let out a loud moan – all for show, Daiki was sure – and pushed himself against him.

“You’ve listed all of my flaws, it’s only fair to at least praise me while you’re currently inside of me. It would be very rude not to.”

Daiki leant forward, holding him tighter as he kept moving steadily inside of him.

“I'm not sure you’ll find what I have to say very flattering.” he joked, licking a stripe on the side of his neck.

“I find anything in the range of how good I feel and how great a fuck I am acceptable as praise.” Yamada rushed to tell him, the urge in his voice enough to make Daiki chuckle.

“See? You already know it all.” Daiki told him, biting a little on a spot on his clavicle, which he knew being particularly sensitive. “Well, you actually feel incredibly good. With all of your cockiness, it’s unbelievable how easy you crumble whenever you get my cock inside of you. It’s like you’re a whole different person, one I enjoy very much.”

“And I'm the egomaniac.” Yamada muttered, bringing a hand behind Daiki’s head to keep it there in the crook of his neck, particularly enjoying what his mouth was doing.

“How could I not find it gratifying?” he said, giving a particularly hard thrust which made Yamada let out a moan which, under any other circumstance, would’ve put it to shame. “You make such nice sounds for me. You get so desperate for it, of course it strikes my ego.”

Yamada started moving his hips in time with his boyfriend’s, trying to get him to go deeper.

“Well, then I guess we’re just a hell of a couple.” he cut him short. “Touch me, Daiki. I'm so close, just touch me.”

Daiki slowed down his thrusts, taking his sweet time to study the expression on Yamada’s face; then he took it in his hands, kissing him hard.

“We are indeed.” he murmured, then started moving again and finally brought a hand around his cock, jerking him off fast. “Come on, Ryo. Just show me how good I make you feel, show me how having my cock so deep inside of you makes it impossible to resist.” he highlighted every sentence with a particularly hard thrust, and the fact that Yamada could only nod in response let him know he was really close.

Still, it caught him off guard when the younger stuck his fingernails in his arms, getting impossibly tight around him as he came, throwing his head back and letting out the loudest moan up until now.

Daiki slowed down to let him recover, looking at him amazed.

There was no fooling anyone; he _was_ gorgeous, possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. No arguing with that.

“Keep moving.” Yamada told him after a while in a small voice.

Daiki didn’t need to hear that twice; he thrust through the increased tightness, enjoying the way Yamada’s body spasmed when he did.

The younger sat back straight, offering himself completely to him, managing to look focused despite how overwhelmed he must’ve felt.

“I'm close.” Daiki warned him after a while, his hips faltering a little as he waited for instructions.

Yamada smirked, nodding.

“Good.” he said, his voice back to sultry. “Then now _you_ prove to me how good I make you feel. Just come inside of me, Daiki.” he whispered, and Daiki couldn’t really be expected to resist to that.

He gripped harder on his hips, then smashed their lips together to muffle any sound he could make, and just like that he came, _hard_, deep inside of his boyfriend. As per his request.

He stayed like that for a while, and Yamada just let him. He brought his fingers down his back, brushing it soothingly, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his shoulder.

“We’re very bad at being adults.” he said after a while, amusement clear on his face.

Daiki pulled up, smiling to him.

“Luckily, we’re very good at so many other things.” he pointed out.

Yamada laughed, shaking his head. He winced, then, when Daiki pulled out, and actually needed his boyfriend’s help to get back on his feet.

“I feel like underwater.” he informed him, breathing in deeply. “I think this free morning wasn’t such a good thing, after all. We can’t be alone together too long without risking to drain ourselves.” he pointed out, wincing.

Daiki kissed him briefly, nodding toward the bedroom.

“Well then, maybe you should just go and wear some pants. Just to play it safe.”

Yamada tilted his head, looking straight into his eyes as he smiled.

“Will you like me even if I put clothes on?” he joked, but still waited eagerly for his answer.

Daiki sighed theatrically.

“How could I not, Ryo-chan? You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

The subsequent kiss he gave him and the way he waltzed out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom, told Daiki that he was done with his job for the day, and that once again Yamada’s ego was perfectly sated.


End file.
